Como una Embarazada
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Secuela del El amor de un androide. Arale y Obotchaman desean tener un bebe por lo que le piden a Senbei que les fabrique uno, el acepta hacerlo, pero deben convencer a los demás aldeanos de que Arale esta embarazada, por lo que durante 9 meses tendrá que comportase y verse como si realmente lo estuviera.
1. Prologo

Había pasado un año desde la boda de Arale y Obotchaman.

Era de noche en la Aldea Pingüino y ambos androides se encontraban en su casa contemplando el cielo nocturno

Obotchaman: es una hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees? Arale

Arale: si!, es una muy linda noche

Entonces pasa una estrella fugaz por el cielo

Arale: ¡mira! ¡una estrella fugaz!, ¡pide un deseo! (entonces ella cierra los ojos y pide un deseo)

Obotchaman: hum ◕‿◕

Arale: (abre los ojos) ¡ah!

Obotchaman: déjame adivinar, ¿pediste misiles de pecho?

Arale: ¡hoyo!, ¿Cómo adivinaste?

Obotchaman: hum ^-^ solo lo hice

Arale: bien, ¿y tu que pediste Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: realmente nada

Arale: ¿nada?

Obotchaman: ¡en serio!, nada… pero… hay una cosa… que me gustaría

Arale: ¿y que es?

Obotchaman: es que.. me da algo de verguenza (ruborizado)

Arale: ¡vamos!, ¡no tengas vergüenza!, ¡dime!, ¡quizás pueda ayudarte a conseguirlo!

Obotchaman: … ¡un bebe! /

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!... ¿un bebe? (tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado)… ¿y donde venden los bebes Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: ¡AH! (recuesta su cabeza hacia adelante) (N/A: estilo anime)… ¡hay!... jaja.. Arale ^-^

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1

N/A: Hola, no se si algunos recuerden que en un capitulo a Arale le da dolor de estomago por comer la comida de su escuela, bueno aquí pasara algo similar pero en lugar de ser un dolor de estomago le dará nauseas, bueno eso no mas quería decirles, ahora al capitulo.

* * *

Un día soleado en la Alda Pingüino , Arale y Obotchaman se encontraban en el Coffee Pot pues Akane los había invitado a una reunión por el compromiso de Taro y Tsururin cuya boda sería dentro de 4 meses, todos los amigos estaban presentes a excepción de Piske quién se encontraba en Metropolis con su esposa por un viaje de negocios.

Akane: ¡salud! (chocando copas con los demás) oye Tsururin ¿estas segura de poder lidiar cada día de toda tu vida con Taro?

Taro: ¡HEY!

Tsururin: jijiji, si creo que si, si puedes con mi hermano

Tsukutsun: hum ¬¬

Akane: jeje

Arale: jajaja, ¡oh! (entonces pone una mano en su estomago y otra en su boca)

Obotchaman: ¡eh!, querida (la sostiene) ¿te encuentras bien?

Akane: Arale, ¿Qué tienes? (se le acerca)

Arale: no me siento muy bien, ¡oh!, ¡creo que voy a vomitar!

Akane: ven, te acompaño al baño

Entonces Akane lleva a Arale al baño de la cafetería acompañadas de Tsururin, allí Arale empezó a devolver

Tsururin: ¿estas mejor?

Arale: un poco, me siento algo mareada

Akane: ¿comiste algo que te cayo mal?

Arale: bueno, hoy fuimos a la casa del científico y almorzamos un caldo de pollo

Tsururin: mm, eso no suele ser muy pesado

Akane: que raro… ¡aunque!... ¿no crees que tal vez…?

Tsururin: ¿Qué?

Akane: Arale, últimamente te a venido andres (N/A: no se si la misma expresión se use en otros países, pero acá cuando se le pregunta a una mujer si le vino andres, se refiere a que si esta en sus días, o sea que si le llego el periodo)

Arale: ¿Andrés?

Akane: si, ya sabes, el que te viene una vez al mes

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, pues no, no ha venido

Akana: =o

Tsururin: ¡ah!, Akane ¿tu crees que?

Akane: si… es posible

Mientras con los chicos

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué le pasara a Arale?

Obotchaman: solo espero que sea algo grave

Taro: humm, ¿no será que ya esta embarazada?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (se sonroja) ¿¡q- que dices!?

Taro: es una teoría, teniendo en cuenta que están casados, supongo que lo han hecho ¿no?

Obotchaman: ¡uh! (aun mas sonrojado) (pensando: pero… somos robots, eso no es posible)

Entonces Akane y Tsururin llegan con Arale siguiéndolas por detrás

Obotchaman: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Tsururin: bueno, tenemos una teoría

Akane: parece ser… que se trata de un bebé

Taro: ¿bebé?... ¡ah! ¿¡Que!?, ¡pero! ¡aun faltan 4 meses para la boda!, y.. ¿¡y- ya estas embarazada Tsururin!?

Akane y Tsururin: ¬¬

Entonces Akane con una revista enrollada le pega en la cabeza a Taro

Taro: ¡hay!, auch (frontandose el golpe que le dio Akane)

Tsururin: no se refería a mi Taro

Taro: si, creo que ya me di cuenta

Akane: nos referíamos (se agacha a la altura de Obotchaman) al el bebé de Arale y Obotchaman

Obotchaman: Eh!?

Tsururin: ¡felicidades!

Obotchaman: ¡e- esperen!, ¿¡un bebé!?, ¿¡están seguras de lo que dicen!?

Akane: bueno, no le hicimos una prueba, pero dice que no le a llegado el periodo, así que estoy casi segura

Obotchaman: ¡ah! :o

Arale: ¿un bebé?, ¿tendremos un bebé? :D

Obotchaman: ¡uh!, ¡espera! (le toma del brazo a Arale y se la lleva corriendo)

Arale: ¡Hoyo! (al ser agarra del brazo)

Akane: hey, ¿A dónde van?

Obotchaman: ¡hay que llevarte con alguien que sepa de esto! (se va corriendo con Arale)

Entonces fueron con Senbei para revisara a Arale

Senbei: así que ¿tienes nausas y mareos?

Arale: si, y Akane dice que eso podría tratarse de un bebé, ¡YUPIII!

Obotchaman: uh! (sonrojado)

Senbei: ¬¬ ¿un bebé?, ¡eso no es posible!, haber, recuéstate en la mesa, voy a examinarte

Entonces Arale se recostó como Senbei le dijo, y el empezó a revisar su mecanismo

Senbei: mm, ¡ah!, ya veo

Obotchaman: ¿Qué ocurre?

Senbei: Arale comió el caldo de pollo que Midori preparo hoy, por estaba con nauseas y mareos (entonces quita comida que Arale tenia en su estomago y cierra la tapa) ¡Arale no debes comer ese tipo de alimentos y lo sabes!

Arale: pero… entonces ¿no se trataba de un bebé?

Senbei: ¡claro que no!, ¡eres un robot!, ¡tu no puedes tener bebés!

Arale: ¡pero yo quiero tener un bebé!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (aun mas rojo)

Arale: ¡Obotchaman! (va hacia donde esta el y lo mira a los ojo) ¡yo si quiero que tengamos un bebé!

Obotchaman: (rojo como un tomate) ¡A- Arale!

Arale: ¡por favoooor!

Obotchaman: / mm hum (asiente con la cabeza)

Arale: ¡ah! :D

Obotchaman: científico Senbei, ¿no hay alguna forma para que nosotros podramos… ya sabe… tener.. un bebé? (con vergüenza)

Senbei: ah… bueno, supongo.. que podemos hacer algo

Obotchaman: ¿uh?

Arale : ¡ah! :D

Senbei: miren, esto es lo que haremos, yo les fabricare un bebé robot, pero para crear sospechas les diremos a todos que Arale esta embarazada, y cada mes le hare una modificación en su cuerpo para que crezca su panza y presente los síntomas de una

Arale: ¡SIIII!, ¡JUPIIII!, ¿¡y cuando tendría al bebé!?

Senbei: en 9 meses

Arale: ¿hoyoyo?, ¿Por qué tanto?

Obotchaman: Arale, sabes que los embarazos duran 9 meses

Arale: oh, ¡es cierto!, ahora que recuerdo cuando la profesora Midori estaba embarazada los bebés estaban

dentro de su panza por 9 meses, oye ¿y como hicieron para que los bebés terminaran allí?

Obotchaman y Senbei : ¡AH! O_O

Arale: ¿Qué ocurre?

Obotchaman: ¡no! ¡nada!, ¡en serio!, ¡no es nada! (agitando sus manos en frente de su cara)

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? o_O?

Mas tarde en el Coffee Pot

Akane: bueno, ¿y al final que resulto?

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué tenia Arale al final?

Tsururin: ¿estábamos en lo cierto?

Taro: ¡vamos!, ¡dígannos ¡

Obotchaman: (sonrojado) bueno, pues… resulta ser que al final… em.. nosotros…

Arale: ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

Todos: ¡AAHHH! ¿¡en serio!? :D

Arale: ¡SIIII! ^-^

Todos: ¡Ahh!, ¡felicidades! (se acercan mas a ellos)

Arale y Obotchaman: jeje ^^

Akane: ¡lo sabía!, ¡di en el clavo! ^^

Tsururin: ¡estas embarazada! ¡muchas felicidades!

Arale: jijiji ^-^

Tsukutsun: felicidades amigo, ¡vas a ser padre!

Obotchaman: muchas gracias

Taro: ¡lo sabia!, últimamente has estado ocupado ¿no es así? ;-)

Obotchaman: ¡joven Taro! /

Taro: jeje, debes de estar muy feliz ¿no?

Obotchaman: eh… si (con vergüenza asiente)

Y ellos no fueron los únicos que se enteraron pues en poco tiempo la noticia se esparció por toda la aldea.

Continuara…


	3. Antojos

**Hola antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo, pero es que eh estado metida en otros asuntos, y ahora estoy escribiendo mas en wattpad, y también debido a la escuela no eh tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno ya volví y voy a seguir escribiendo, sin mas espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se dio la noticia del "embarazo" de Arale, y Senbei en este momento estaba en la casa Obotchaman y Arale haciendo a ella unas pequeñas modificaciones en su cuerpo para que pareciera que su vientre empezaba a crecer

Senbei: Listo (cerrando una tapa en la espalda de Arale) agregue un poco de volumen a tu estomago, así parecerá que empieza a crecer tu vientre

Arale: Que bien! ^-^

Obotchaman: Se lo agradecemos muchos científico Senbei

Senbei: No hay de que, ¡ah!, ¡y también hice esto! (saca de una maleta una especie de chip)

Arale: ¿Hoyo?, ¿científico que es eso?

Senbei: Es un chip para hacer que aumenten tus ansias de comer

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Senbei: Veras, uno de los síntomas principales y mas comunes en el embarazo son los antojos, así que con esto aumentaran los deseos de comer de Arale como si tuviera antojos por estar embarazada

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¡genial!

Entonces Senbei abrió otra tapa en el pecho de Arale, le coloco el chip y luego lo volvió a cerrarla

Senbei: ¡Bien! ¡listo!, ¿ahora como te sientes?

Arale: Mmmm no siento nada diferente

Senbei: Bueno no importa, seguro no debe tardar en hacer efecto

Arale: No será que es otro fracaso como muchos de tus inventos

Senbei: ¡CLARO QUE NO!, GRRRRRRR }:( … bueno como sea, en todo caso me avisan que ocurre ¿ok?

Obotchaman: Claro científico (y sin mas salió de la casa)

Una hora mas tarde Arale y Obotchaman habían ido a visitar a Taro y Tsururin a su casa

Tsururin: Que gusto que hayan podido venir (trayendo unas bebidas a la mesa con sus poderes)

Taro: Ultimamente no los habíamos visto mucho

Obotchaman: Si (con una mano en la nuca) desde que nos enterramos del embarazo de Arale eh al cuidado de ella

Arale: Y yo no entiendo porque

Tsururin: Ay Arale, eso no tiene nada de malo, después de todo no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo

Arale: ¿¡Pero por que!?

Taro: (se lleva una mano a la frente) ¡Pues por el bebé! ¿¡no es obvio!?

Arale: Hoyo

Tsururin: Bueno , el almuerzo ya esta listo (trae unos platos con fideos chinos y los deja en el lugar cada uno)

Taro: Ah! Que bien!

Obotchaman: Se lo agradezco mucho

Arale: ¡Buen provecho!

Entonces todos empiezan a comer y una vez acabado

Arale: ¡Que delicioso!

Tsururin: ¿Te gusto Arale?

Arale: ¡Si! ¡mucho!, ¿¡tienen mas!?

Obotchaman: Eh!?

Tsururin: Bueno, veré si quedo algo en la hoya

Tsururin va y le trae a Arale otro plato de fideos, a lo que ella empieza a comer vorazmente

Arale: (terminando de comer) ¡Que rico!, ¿¡no hay mas!?

Tsururin: Bueno si, creo que sobro un poco

Arale: ¿Me lo puedes servir?

Tsururin: Si, por supuesto

Obotchaman: 0.0

Entonces Tsururin le sirve a la Arale los fideos que quedaron y ella nueva mente se puso a comer vorazmente dejando a todos sorprendidos

Obotchaman: O.O

Taro: O.O

Tsururin: O.O

Arale: (terminando de comer) Mmmm, muchas gracias

Obotchaman: :o jeje ^-^ parece que tenias algo de hambre ¿no?

Arale: Si, de echo ¿no tienen mas?

Obotchaman: AHH! (se cae de la silla al escuchar esto)

Tsururin: Eh… no, lo siento

Arale: Oh

Tsururin: Pero puedo ordenar algo si quieren

Arale: Ah! ¡Si! ¡claro!, me quede un poco de hambre

Obotchaman: ¿¡Que!?, me quedo con un poco de hambre (frotando su pancita)

Taro: Vaya O.o … je, parece que ya esta teniendo antojos ¿no?

Obotchaman: Ah! (pensando: claro, se ve que el invento del científico Senbei ya esta haciendo efecto)

Entonces Tsururin ordena unos okonomiyaki, y esta llega al cabo de 30 minutos

Tsururin: Bueno, aquí llego los okonomiyaki

Arale: ¡Que bien!, ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Obotchaman: jeje n.n

Entonces empiezan a servir los okonimiyakis y Arale rapidamente empieza a devorarlos todos como si fuera Gatchan (o Goku jeje) mientras los demás la veían bastante asombrados

Taro. Tsururin y Obotchaman: :O

Arale: (terminando de comer uno de ellos) Mmmm, que deliciosos

Obotchaman: :o .. jajaja ^-^

Despues de una hora ellos se despidieron de Taro y Tsururin y emprendieron camino a casa

Obotchaman: Ahh (suspira) cielos Arale, me sorprendiste

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, ¿de que hablas Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: Tus apetito, nunca te había visto tan hambrienta

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿en serio crees eso?

Obotchaman: Si!

Arale: Bueno es solo que tenía mucha hambre n.n

Obotchaman: Si ya veo

Arale: Si y la verdad todavía tengo espacio para un poco mas

Obotchaman: QUE!?

Arale: Si! AY MIRA! (señala hacia un puesto donde estaban vendiendo bolitas de pulpo) están venciendo bolitas de pulpo! Ay! Ya me dio hambre de nuevo! ¡vamos por unas Obotchaman! (se lo lleva corriendo)

Obotchaman: Ah! Espera!

Fueron al puesto

Arale: Hola! ¿me da dos docenas de bolitas de pulpo? (le da unos billetes)

Obotchaman: Cariño, ¿estas segura de esto?

Arale: Por supuesto! ^-^

Entonces la señora le da las bolitas de pulpo

Arale: Yupiii!

Va y se sienta en una banca y Obotchaman la acompañan

Arale: Mmmm huele delicioso (empieza a comer las bolitas de pulpo)

Obotchaman: Ay!

Arale: Mmm ¿quieres un poco Obotchaman? (le acerca para que agaré algunos)

Obotchaman: No gracias, con lo que comí ya estoy bien

Arale: Ok (sigue comiendo lo suyo)

Obotchaman: Ahh mm ^_^

Esa noche en su casa

Arale: (acostándose en el futon (N/A: o sea una de esas camas japonesas)) buenas noches Obochiman-kun

Obotchaman: (acostándose al lado de ella) buenas noches Arale n.n te amo */*

Arale: ^_^ Yo igual (le da un pequeño beso)

Ambos se acuestan y duermen

.

.

.

Una hora después

Arale: (entre sueños) Mmm ahhh mmm (empieza a abrir los ojos) tengo hambre, ¿Qué hora es? (mira el reloj que tenía al lado del futon en que dormían) Son las doce de la noche, ayy (un poco desanimada) ¡no importa! ¡igual lo quiero! (se volteo y con su dedo índice empezó a tocar la car de Obotchaman)Obotchaman… ¿estas despierto?... ¡Obotchaman! (lo mueve un poco)

Obotchaman: (empezando a despertar) Eh? ¿Qué? (se incorpora y se sienta en el futon) ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Arale: Tengo algo de hambre

Obotchaman: ¿Qué? ¿ahora?

Arale: Si, y se me antoja un poco de geltina de robot vitamina A

Obotchaman: Ah.. ¿Qué hora es?

Arale: 12:35

Obotchaman: ¿De la madrugada?

Arale: Si

Obotchaman: Ay! ¿estas segura lo quieres ahora?

Arale: Si!

Obotchaman: Ahh (suspira) esta bien

Arale: Gracias :3

Entonces Obotchaman fue hasta la heladera (o refrigerador como le dicen en otros lugares) y le trajo a Arale un bol lleno de gelatina a lo que llena empezó a comer sin dejar nada

Arale: Muchas gracias

Obotchaman: De nada, ¿eso es todo?

Arale: Si, es justo lo que necesitaba

Obotchaman: Que bueno, descansa (se vuelve a acostar)

Arale: Si, tu igual (también se acuesta)

Dos horas después

Arale: Obotchaman… (sacudiéndolo un poco)

Obotchaman: Ah? Si?

Arale: Tengo hambre otra vez, ¿puedes traerme un poco de chocolate?

Obotchaman: (se gira hacia donde esta) ¡Pero no puedes eso! ¡te hará mal!

Arale: Solo un poco, por favor :3

Obotchaman: Ahh (suspira) esta bien, no se donde voy a conseguirlo a esta hora pero lo intentare

Arale: Que bien! Gracias!

Después de unos veinte minutos y de por fin encontrar una tienda abierta a esa hora, Obotchaman le trajo a Arale una vara de chocolate

Arale: Mmm que rico

Obotchaman: Mañana tendremos que ir a ver al científico Senbei por si te llega a hacer mal, y de paso también comentarle de lo efectivo que fue su chip

Arale: Esta bien (se acuesta nueva menta en el futon) descansa

Obotchaman: Si, tu también (hace lo mismo)

Una hora y media después

Arale: Obotchaman…

Obotchaman: Ayy!

Continuara…

 **Hola, se que me tarde lo siento pero aquí esta el capitulo, jejeje pobre Obotchaman ¡lo que tiene estar pasando!, bueno de echo no se si los antojos de embarazas son así realmente, solo hice lo que se me ocurrió. Bien quería decirles que como últimamente ando escribiendo mas en Wattpad voy a pasar algunos de mis fanfics allí (algunos, no todos) si quieren seguirme allí, les digo que mi cuenta es BelenNorimaki9, bien, en fin espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara**


	4. Tirones de estomago

Un mes había pasado desde que Senbei le instalo el chip a Arale y ella no había dejado de comer desde entonces, básicamente lo hacía cada dos o tres horas, y la peor parte era a la noche ya que Obotchaman tenía estar levantándose a horas de la madrugada para ir a buscar o hacer las comidas que ella deseaba. Aunque dentro de todo el estaba feliz, Arale realmente parecía una embaraza, y para el eso la hacía verse aun mas hermosa.

Ahora ellos dos estaban en el Coffee Pot conversando con Akane y Tsukutsun mientras Arale devoraba un tazón de ramen

Akane: Jeje, vaya Arale, nunca antes te vi comer tanto

Tsukutsun: Desde hace tiempo que estas comiendo mucho, sin duda es a causa del embarazo

Akane: Si, estas con muchos antojos

Todos los presentes reían contentos, pero en eso Arale empieza a sentir dolor en su estomago y se agarra la panza

Arale: ¡Ay!, uuy

Obotchaman: ¡Ah!, ¿Arale te encuentras bien?, ¿ocurre algo?

Arale: Uuy, mi estomago me duele

Arale deja el ramen sobre la mesa y Obotchaman la sostiene de la espalda y el brazo

Akane: ¿Qué paso Arale?

Arale: De repente me empezó a dolor mi estomago

Akane: ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

Arale: No

Tsukutsun: ¿Sientes tirones o algo así?

Arale: Si

Tsukutsun: Ah ya veo, quizás es uno de los tirones del embarazo

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, ¿tirones?

Obotchaman: ¿Qué es eso?

Akane: ¿Qué no lo saben?, cuando una mujer esta embarazada suele sentir algunos tirones en el estomago, es un síntoma normal durante el embarazo

Obotchaman: Ay, ya veo

Arale: ¡Uuy uy uy!, ¡Obotchaman me duele mucho!

Obotchaman: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa querida?

Arale: Si, vamos

Entonces Obotchaman ayudo a Arale a bajarse de la silla para encaminarse a la puerta

Obotchaman: Perdonen las molestias que les causamos

Tsukutsun: ¡Ay! Para nada, fue un placer verlos

Akane: Adios, ojala te recuperes pronto Arale

Arale: Adiosin (esto lo dice de manera débil)

Obotchaman: Adios, que tengan un buen día

Luego de decir esto Obotchaman y Arale salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron camino a casa

Sin embargo en el camino vieron que había un puesto de comida coreana vendiéndose cerca de ahí

Arale: Hoyoyo, mira Obotchaman, mmm comida coreana, vamos quiero un poco

Obotchaman: ¿Qué?, pero recién te estabas sintiendo mal

Arale: No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor ahora, en serio

Obotchaman: Pero aun así no es muy conveniente que comas tan pronto

Arale: Descuida, estoy bien ahora, ya siento que puedo comer lo que sea otra vez

Obotchaman: ¿Estas segura?

Arale: Claro que si

Obotchaman: Ahh (suspira) esta bien, pero solo un poco

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIIII! (y sin decir mas se encamino hacía el puesto de comida)

Pese a las palabras de Obotchaman Arale termino comiendo seis platillos diferentes del puesto de comida, Obotchaman no podía evitar mirarla con preocupación pero ella seguía comiendo como si nada

Arale: Mmm, que delicioso, la comida coreana es increíble, debemos comer esto mas seguido

Obotchaman: Amm, yo no lo creo tanto así

Arale: Ay, no seas aburrido, vamos come un poco

Obotchaman: No gracias, así estoy bien

Arale: jiji, como quieras, mas para mi

Estaba a punto de darle otra mordida a su comida cuando entonces empieza a sentir nuevamente los tirones en el estomago

Arale: ¡Ay! (suelta su tenedor y se agarra su estomago)

Obotchaman: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estas bien?

Arale: Mi estomago otra vez

Obotchaman: ¿Te duele?

Arale: Si

Obotchaman: Ay no, ven iremos con el científico para que vea que tienes

Arale: De acuerdo

Arale y Obotchaman pagaron la comida y se dirigieron a la residencia Norimaki. Una vez allí Senbei la dirigió hasta su laboratorio y empezó a revisar su sistema para ver que tenía

Senbei: ¿Y dices que son tirones de estomago?

Obotchaman: Si, los señores Akane y Tsukutsun dicen que son por causa del embarazo pero sabemos bien que eso es imposible

Senbei: Ya veo

Arale: ¿Por qué no es posible científico?

Senbei: ¡Porque eres un robot! ¡es obvio!

Arale: Hoyo

Entonces saco del estomago de Arale todos los alimentos que ella anteriormente había comido

Senbei: Ya veo, es por esto que a ti te dolía tanto el estomago, ¡Arale sabes bien que no puedes ingerir alimentos humano!

Arale: ¡No me pude resistir!, ¡se me antojaron¡

Obotchaman: Perdone científico Senbei, creo que el chip que le instalo fue demasiado efectivo

Senbei: Si, ya veo, será mejor que le disminuya la intensidad, así ya no tendrá tantos deseos de comer

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Así que Senbei modifico el chip de Arale y se lo volvió a instalar, una vez echo esto ellos se dirigieron al living de la casa y se sentaron allí

Senbei: Bien, ya esta echo, y recuerda Arale que ya no tienes que comer tanto

Arale: Si (dice mientras asiente con la cabeza)

Midori: (entra a la casa con unas bolsas de supermercado) Senbei, ya volví, ¡ay! Arale, Obotchaman, que agradable sorpresa (dice al darse cuenta de la presencia de los mencionados)

Arale: ¡Que onda!

Obotchaman: Gusto en verla Sra. Midori

Midori: Igualmente chicos, oigan traje unas cuantas manzanas del mercado, ¿no quieren comer una?

Arale: ¡Si! ¡yo si! (dice yendo como un rayo hasta donde esta Midori)

Senbei: ¡Arale! ¿¡que te acabo de decir!?

Arale: Sera solo una, además es fruta, es comida no me hará ¿no? Jiji (sin decir mas se dirige con Midori a la cocina)

Senbei: Ayy, ella no tiene remerio

Obotchaman: Jeje, si (dice con una gota en la cabeza)

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, se lo que están pensando, y lo se, soy mala, malísima, porque hace añares que no seguía con esta historia u otras de mis historias, y no voy mentirles diciendo que no he tiempo, porque en realidad si eh tenido mucho libre, pero ni yo misma se porque no lo seguía, últimamente la verdad me he enfocado mas en Wattpad que en esta pagina, y deje muchas historias inconclusas debido a eso, pero prometo, en serio ¡PROMETO! que voy a seguirlas haciendo, al menos hasta que empieza la facultad, porque después ya no tendré tiempo, bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara


End file.
